


oh SHIT,,, the gays have combined

by ladeedadaday



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaos, F/F, Gen, Group chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Writing this because I hated my other one, so I'm trying to do it again but better this time.
Relationships: Cady Heron & Janis Sarkisian, Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Gretchen Wieners & Karen Smith, Regina George/Cady Heron, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Kudos: 15





	oh SHIT,,, the gays have combined

homos - 12:01 A.M.

spacedick: well hello there, peasants 

bitch: No.

spacedick: stfu reginald and go get some beauty sleep

bitch: Maybe I will.

spacedick: good, you really need it.

_**bitch** has gone offline. _

spacedick: HAHAHAHHSAASJDOIASJDAOSK 

theatre-gay: ily djskjafjkdsjcsa

junglegal: what the f*ick

spacedick: oh honey it's okay just go to sleep

theatre-gay: yeah says you

spacedick: i'm nocturnal >:(

theatre-gay: go. to. bed. 

spacedick: NO :((((((

theatre-gay: angel i will steal your jackets if you don't

spacedick: suddenly i can't read :D

theatre-gay: janis sarkisian

spacedick: no

theatre-gay: that's it

karebear: hi !!!!

theatre-gay: hello! 

karebear: wkaht's uo?

theatre-gay: i'm going over to janis's house to yell at her :D

karebear: oh no!! why??

theatre-gay: she won't go to sleep :(

karebear: :((

theatre-gay: i'm gonna go over there and hopefully get her to sleep

spacedick: >:(((((( n.o.

theatre-gay: too late

spacedick: are you throwing fucking ROCKS AT MY WINDOW

theatre-gay: no?? i'm not there yet???

spacedick: THEN WHOS STARING AT ME THROUGH MY WINDOW??????????

junglegal: i'm still up

junglegal: janis what the h*ck

spacedick: I DONT KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW IM SO SCARED 

theatre-gay: UM 

theatre-gay: MAYBE UH HIDE??

spacedick: UH ESODFJDISOKJAS DAMIAN 

spacedick: IF I DIE I HATE YOU ALL REGINALD GEORGIA PLEASE STICK PENCILS IN YOUR EYES

theatre-gay: THATs your dyi ng wis H ??

spacedick: BE CAREFUL WITH YOUR WORDING OR IT'LL BE YOU TOO YOU HAIRLESS BITCH

theatre-gay: H A I R L E S S ? 

spacedick: IM ABOUT TO FUCKING DIE AND YOUR JUDGING MY INSULT CHOICE

spacedick: PUT TOOTHPICKS UNDER YOUR TOENAILS AND KICK A WALL YOU FUCKING FUCK

theatre-gay: *you're

spacedick: okay well number one fuck you

spacedick: and number two

spacedick: i walked out of my garage to die so i said "okay, you can kill me now, i'm actually fine with it"

spacedick: and the bastard had the audacity to Just Not Do It?

theatre-gay: yeah uhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh

theatre-gay: that's because it may or may not have been me

spacedick: where are you?

theatre-gay: in a bush <3

spacedick: let me just find a stick to gouge out your eyes with

spacedick: i'll feed them to my starving children :)

theatre-gay: KAREN HELP ME CADDDY HELP ASJJDISOAJDAIS JJDFJFKD FK

junglegal: you can't stop the wrath of an angy space gay

theatre-gay: OSDSDSOFJCOIXJCDNOKLFMKLJDDO JFDIOS AAAAAAAAAAAAOWIEEE

junglegal: dude you sealed your own fate

spacedick: :D

_**spacedick** has gone offline._

_**theatre-gay** has gone offline._

homos, 10:22 A.M.

bitch: I leave for a minute and you fools do this bullshit. 

spacedick: very bold of you to assume anything we do changes based on whether you're here or not, rudy

junglegal: damn

bitch: "REGINALD GEORGIA PLEASE STICK PENCILS IN YOUR EYES" Very mature, Janis. 

spacedick: thanks, roxie! 

bitch: I don't know what happened to you, but what the fuck is wrong with you?

spacedick: thank you for your concern. when i was twelve, my ex-girlfriend/ex-best friend outed me infront of the entire school, causing me trauma :)

spacedick: oh, wait! you already know that! because it was you, robert!

bitch: All those times screaming it and you still can't remember my name?

spacedick: oh yeah! sorry about that, remington the third

_**bitch** has gone offline._

theatre-gay: i lo ve you ASdajfjsdicsj

spacedick: never experienced that, what's it like?

theatre-gay: :(

spacedick: :)

junglegal: it's very fun! 

spacedick: :')

fetchen: i don't talk to you a lot but i think you're very cool! :)

spacedick: thanks gretchen <3

spacedick: anyways,,,

spacedick: i am,,, Not Vibing

theatre-gay: you want hugs??

spacedick: please

theatre-gay: no problem

junglegal: i'm sorry, janis :/

spacedick: nah, it's cool some people are just bithes and it's hard 

junglegal: ...

junglegal: bithes

spacedick: OH FUCK YOU

junglegal: yes, please

spacedick: wait what


End file.
